The new Begining
by Itachi mr yolk
Summary: After getting training from one of the best, how can naruto change the events that happen in the elemental nations? Strong maybe godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

{Author s note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I hope what I do is right. I am planning to change the story here and Sasuke is not going with oorochimaru. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a totally ruined.} After the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto, only his father died. So Kushina raised him to be a genius than a no taste for clothes dumb-ass. She taught him the basic shinobi required jutsus and got his mind to work faster.

In the academy, he was a top student. He was the best in class and also the only one to be able to use The thousand shadow attack . Though he was the best, still most of the attention went to Sasuke. He didn t care about it. He knew he was the son of Minato and so did every one. Since he was a famous person, he did not talk much to other students or people. The people he was frequently in contact with were 3rd Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Shikamaru. Kushina and Sasuke s mother were friends so she frequently asked Sasuke to come over. So Naruto and Sasuke had been like brothers but Sasuke always let down Kushina when she asked him to stay with them. In the academy, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, stayed together in silent which they all preferred ignoring the fan girls trying to hover around Sasuke.

6 months before the academy exam Naruto Yes mom what is it? You will start your training from today so come straight home. Oh and try to bring Sasuke too. I m sure he ll come for training. Okay mom. I ll go now don t want to be late. Don t get your hopes high though, Sasuke is trying to learn a new technique so I doubt he ll come. With those words, Naruto ran.  
Academy gates Hey Sasuke! I didn t keep you waiting did I? Sasuke nodded and the duo went inside. On their way to class, Naruto asked Sasuke about what his mother told him. But with no surprise, Sasuke declined the proposal.

In the class Okay the two best come now huh , Shikamaru raised his head from sleep. Then without a word they sat down and waited in silence as if it was a patience test.  
Finally after 12 minutes, Iruka entered the class and started his lecture. After the study was over, Naruto went home without any word as Sasuke knew why he had to hurry.  
At home Naruto hadn t even entered his house when Kushina rushed out with a cup of instant Ramen and pulled him by the hand and continued outside.

Training ground 4 Mom you should have at least let me eat. I was running and eating at the same time. It was not proper. Shut up young man, you don t raise your voice in front of a lady. Now we will begin by making your chakra control better as you have trouble with it. Wow. What are we doing first? Tree walking Naruto trained and not only him but also his 50 shadow clones. In 1 hour, Naruto completed his tree walking. Then he was brought in front of a pond where Kushina taught him to walk on water. It took Naruto 2 and half hours to complete with 60 shadow clones.  
Job well done Naruto. Now I ll go home and prepare dinner while you learn these 3 jutsus from this scroll. With these words, Kushina left Naruto.

Let s see what these are? Naruto eyed the scrolls and found out what they were. He had a basic sealing jutsu called items seal . It was used to carry huge amount of items in scrolls. Another was a wind natured technique which allowed you to bring forth the wind natured chakra which could be used to sharpen the weapon s edge and increase its power. The third one wrote Minato and contained a taijutsu technique of which Naruto had never heard of. It was named MYOSHEN . After 6hours of 250 shadow clone training, Naruto returned home. He had not completed his training for it was no child s play to master the 4th Hokage s jutsu. Except for the MYOSHEN , Naruto easily mastered the other two.  
At home Mom I am home. I am really hungry too. I want something good to eat too. Kushina came out with a big meal and asked So how did the training go? I couldn t complete the last one. It will take 3 more hours with 100 shadow clones. Then complete it after dinner. I am not letting you rest until you complete it with that, Kushina gave Naruto a deep unsatisfied look and went to do the dishes. Naruto didn t complain as he didn t want to be the one to be punished so he cursed his fate and ate the food.  
: - that s it for the first chapter of the new NARUTO folks. I hope you all enjoy it and don t forget review


	2. Chapter 2

{ Hello my friends and welcome you all to the the 2nd chapter of my first story The New Begining.  
Sorry about the 1st chapter. I promise to make changes to it as soon as possible.  
Now if you guys are worried about the personality change of Sasuke, then don't be because he is changed in the story.}

Chapter 2

That night Naruto had a lot more coming than expected. Apparently the MYOSHEN was not as easy as he thought and he was up till 2 in the morning.

The Next Day at The Academy

"Hey guys!How have you been?"A very tired looking Naruto greeted his friends.

"What happened to you? You look like you have been dragged all the to the Academy this morning?" Sasuke showed his curiosity.

"Mom and her trainning. I swear no one can survive her. I had to complete everything before I could sleep and by the time it was done, it was 2 in the morning."

"troublesome blondes" was all that was heard before they went in their classes for practicing their patience with Sasuke's fangirls.

At Lunch

"Hey Naruto why don't you talk to the Hyuga girl that always keeps following you?"Sasuke started to bring others attention from the clouds to the shy girl of their class who was behind the tree stalking/observing Naruto.

"com'on Sasuke you know i am not good with girls. And besides she can't stay awake if i am a feet near her. How am i supposed to talk huh?"

"So you are just letting your little stalker down?"

"What about you? You never talk to any of the fangirls you have. Maybe you should take your own advice first bro."

"Troublesome. Just go and invite her here already. Its better than listening to both of you shouting about girls."

"Okay fine" and with those words he went to talk to his stalker/observer.

Seeing her crush coming her way,Hinata was getting red very red and so much engaged with her own thoughts that she never registered Naruto right next to her.

"Hey Hinata."

A loud 'eep' was heard throught the ground. "H..hello! N..Na..Naruto-k..Kun!" Hinata was trying her best not to faint which was getting harder every minute.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

'oh my god. Naruto kun is inviting me to have lunch with 't faint,can't faint.' were the thoughts in Hinatas mind when finally she nodded not trusting her voice.

With that Hinata also joined the gang. As time went on, Hinata grew more confident and was making quite good progress in both her training and relationship with Naruto and others. She no longer shuddered but still the 3rd month, she got out of her huge baggy sweater/coat.

{Hope you will like it. Next chapter will be alot longer and will have the graduation, test and a little talk between Hiashi and Kushina} 


End file.
